


Dandy Demon

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor the Radio Host, Alternate Universe 1930’s, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark Humor, Dark Magic, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Humor, Infatuation, Language, Minor Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), More Tags Added as More Chapters are Published, POV First Person, Slight Horror Elements, Violence, murders, pov switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Running a hotel isn’t easy, especially when there’s an ex or supposedly still active serial killer living there as a worker with his own self interest.It isn’t her business what he does as long as her tenants and the integrity and stability of the hotel is secured..She wasn’t going to fall for his wit or his stupid smile; thank you very much....-+-+-+-+-Boredom wasn’t an easy thing for him to overcome.But when given the opportunity to host his own radio show in the 21st century, this demon isn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have a little fun with his new platform.If only he could get a certain blonde with the brightest smile in the depths of Hell out of his head first...
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 91
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

The yells of the tied up sinner in my chamber was muffled by my hand. My claws digging into his jaw as my smile grew.

Oh what fun would I have with him, what sweet glorious fun! His muffled yells of pain as I dug deeper into his soft flesh was almost drowned by my laugh. The sound of my static growing with anticipation as I summoned my tentacles.

“Oh my dear fellow, don’t hold back! This won’t hurt a bit...”

I clenched my free hand, causing the black tentacles to grasp onto him; the sound of his feeble bones crunching under the pressure caused my smile to grow even wider.

“ ** _It’ll hurt a lot_**.”

My head twisted sinisterly as I could see his eyes widening, oh the pleasure I would get from ripping his flesh off of his bones.

Sadly, my play date was cut short by a knock at door.

“Alastor? I’m getting noise complaints from the tenants,”

I recognized that voice, soft; yet commanding in its own little way. Ah so it seemed Charlie Magne, the princess of Hell herself paid me a visit; _splendid_!

I snapped my fingers, the tentacles disappeared and left the unconscious sinner on my carpeted floor face first. I swiftly moved to open the door for the blonde hotel owner, my staff floating next to me as I bowed.

“Ah what a wonderful evening isn’t it?”

Charlie simply shakes her head.

“Al, there’s been multiple noise complaints for the past two hours! What is going on in here?”

I hum as I promptly made my way from my doorway to her side, my lengthy arm around her narrow waist as I led her into my room.

“Now now, darling, I can assure you nothing remotely abnormal is going on here!”

I proudly gestured to her my open room.

She narrows her eyes on the body laying on the floor. Her foot taps irritably and she crosses her arms.

“So having tenants lying lifeless in your room isn’t _“Remotely Abnormal”_?” 

I pause, unsure of the answer that would remotely please her. I went with my gut.

“Of course not!” My smile widens proudly, my audience laughs.

“Alastor...” Her voice warned.

“I got _bored_!”

I began to pace around my room, twirling my staff, my shadow not far behind. I poked the body to see if he was still breathing.

To my dismay, he was.

“Well he’s no fun,”

“Al, if you feel bored maybe you should find a place to express your creative nature,”

“Oh but I have, my dear!”

I quickly summon my tentacles again, I command them to grab the unconscious fellow as my shadow loomed over him.

“How about yoga?”

“Hm, perhaps I _can_ stretch this young sinner until his entrails string out of his mouth!”

Charlie quickly shakes her head, her hands flailing to stop me from continuing on.

“ _No_! That is _not_ what I meant!”

“Ah, so do you mean to quarter him? That wouldn’t be much fun now would it?”

“No. What I mean is—“

“I _did_ see it on one of those picture shows, quite gruesome. Not my cup of tea, though. Too quick. Too painless.”

My eyes grew a deep shade of red as my static became louder. My smiling twisting dangerously as I thought of newer ways, _**slower ways**_ , of claiming and torturing damned souls.

“ _Alastor_!”

My thoughts were abruptly cut off. I found myself still holding the poor sap by his neck, it seemed I choked the life out of him while deep in dastardly thought. Shame.

“Well that was anticlimactic. Oh ho ho!”

I throw the lifeless body to the side carelessly. I snapped my fingers, the tentacles grabbing his body and disappearing as fast as they came.

“How many were in here?”

Her voice was low but I heard her very clearly.

“I’m afraid I lost count after the 12th one.”

I heard Charlie gasp. I moved to calm her nerves.

“ _Relax_ , only 2 of them were tenants here. The rest were prostitutes, lawyers and what nots.”

She shakes her head.

“Alastor the plan for this hotel was to _redeem_ souls, not kill them!”

I hummed as I brushed past her, it seemed I was stalking in a coerce around her, getting closer with each lap I took. Preying on her.

She didn’t falter, though. Normally she would. She’d try to shy away from my touches or never even really bothered to be this close to me in the first place. Today she hadn’t, even though she just witnessed me kill a sinner. 

_What an interesting little demon._

“And you are doing a _remarkable_ job here, dear! Don’t let me get in the way of your doomed plan.”

I smile smugly as she turned towards me. I closed my eyes to pretend I didn’t feel her gaze burning the side of my face.

“And what _exactly_ are you doing here at the hotel? Not enough entertainment for you?”

I laugh.

“Oh ho ho! On the contrary, my dear, there’s _plenty_ to behold in this disastrous establishment!”

I move my arm around her shoulder, leading her to my doorway, away from the mutilated bodies that were in my closet.

It seemed I was getting bored of even this; _killing_. My kills were getting more sloppy, uninspired. A shell of what they used to be. 

I needed to find something _better_ , more _daring_ , _bold_.

Or else I’d have to resort to the worse case scenario...


	2. The Agreement

I had a strong feeling Alastor was hiding something from me. 

But then again, when isn’t he? Ever since he arrived almost a year ago he’s been nothing but secretive. I mean sure, he helps entertain the guests with his singing, standup, and commentaries. Other times he’d disappear in his room for days at a time. More often than not he’s either bugging Vaggie, helping Niffty, or poking around with Husk.

I, on the other hand, am always busy making sure this hotel is staying in the best condition as possible. With only a handful of staff, it’s... manageable but _far_ from easy.

Today I had just came from a meeting about expanding our districts, only to come back to the hotel and get notified _multiple_ _times_ that there’s been banging and screaming coming from Alastor’s room for hours on end.

I never liked going to his room. It had this weird aura of evil around it, made me feel uneasy. Which is _crazy_ — since I’m the princess of Hell itself.

I only wanted to tell Alastor to keep the noise down, in and out; simple.

Too bad _nothing_ is _ever_ simple with this demon.

I suddenly jolted out of thought as his soft melodic hums reached my ears.

“A-Alastor?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Why did you.. kill those people?”

I was cautious with every word, feeling myself cringe as I muttered the last part. His humming stopped completely, the only sound was our two feet walking along the carpeted hallways.

“Why I think you already know, darling!” He laughs as his hands move around my shoulders. He brought his surprisingly warm cheek to mine, his free hand outstretched.

“ _For entertainment purposes of course_!”

“Entertainment? What does it take for you to be satisfi—“

“I’m afraid I’ve yet to figure that out. I’ve experienced many _many_ things, too many things if you ask me _ho ho_!”

His audience laughs at his remark. He pinches my cheeks a bit roughly before letting go. I felt my face redden a bit as he leaned down to my eye level, his cherry red eyes boring into me.

“ _Much pleasure_ , _much pain_! I’ve yet to find something that **_sustains my endless desire_**.”

His silky voice grows sinister along with his eyes going dark, pale with an eerie red glow. His face was still dangerously close to mine, I could hear the static emitting from him.

“W-what if, I found you a way to entertain yourself without hurting anymore sinners?”

His eyes go blank for a split second. The static fading away as his eyes gleam. He painfully snagged my face again with his sharp nails. His smile grew as he studied the pain on my face. A laugh soon followed. He looked _absolutely freighting_ , the static returning once again. 

“ _ **Why**_?”

His nails threatened to dig deeper as the silence grew thicker,

“I-I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. I want to help.”

There’s another pause, his face more normal now. It seemed like he liked the answer I gave.

“You’re quite the demon, darling.”

He lets go of my face and places distance between us. He summoned his cane and twirled it around cheerfully. 

“Very well! If you can somehow find me something entertaining to do, then I’ll consider leaving your precious tenants alone.”

“Consider?”

“Take it or leave it, **_doll_**!”

I huff. What a sketchy asshole.

“Fine.”

“ _Oh ho ho,_ brilliant!”

And with that, he fades into thin air. His dark laughter ringing hauntingly in my ears.

_Oh fuck._

Whathave I just gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so thankful for all of the support this book has been receiving! Thank you! <3 And as always, leave some feedback, it helps and is very much appreciated :3


	3. Martini

“Husk, my friend, what do you think of the girl?” 

My eyes were focused on Charlie. She was conversing with her friend, _well.._ her ex, about who knows what. I was never too invested in their petty little afterlives unless I saw fit to indulge myself in their tales of the heart. **_Just so I could listen to their misery_**. Nevertheless I didn’t know why I was so... invested in the young princess now. Maybe it’s because she proposed to help me, which intrigued me all the more to why she’d be willing to do such an _impossible_ task in order to keep these lowly lowlifes safe.

“The one eyed one or the peppy one.”

“The peppy one, of course.”

“Eh, I hate her.”

The feline spits into the dirty glass before cleaning it out with a rag that wasn’t so clean itself.

“Then again I hate everything so take it with a grain of salt.”

I could feel him look up at me, the sound of the now semi cleaned glass sounded off of the wooden countertop.

“Why ya askin?’”

I turned my head to him with a quick snap, my ever-present smile widening a bit.

“ _Curiosity_ , my dear feline! It seems she cares about these swanky sinners enough to make sure I don’t kill them.”

“And that bothers ya?”

My smile grew as I twirled my cane, resting my elbow on the bar counter.

“What for? This’ll be _fun_!”

The thought of being clueless thrilled me. I was never one to jump head first into a situation. I always had a plan, always thought ten steps ahead. You could only guess that when Charlie had willingly proposed to help me I was taken aback. I had expected her to back away from me in fear, shy away from my gaze, ban me from the hotel— _anything_! One thing I can say for sure; _this was very exciting_.

“I’ll have a martini, make it spicy.”

The voice snapped me back into reality, my face turned towards the feminine man that had just sat down on the stool next to me.

“I ain’t ya fuckin maid.” Husk growled.

“Aw, c’mon _please daddy_?” Angel rested his head on both of his hands as he blinked seductively at the cat demon. Husk slammed his fist on the counter as he neared his face at the adult star.

“Keep doin’ that and I’ll choke the life outta ya.”

This remark, however, didn’t phase him.

“Only if you record it.” He kisses his black heart nose.

The demon cat’s face reddens as he begins to lunge at him. I stopped him with my cane, resting it on his furry chest. Angel _still_ didn’t seem phased. He turned towards me with a smirk, removing the blue popsicle from his lips.

“Ya shoulda let em at me, I love it when they’re rough.”

I laughed.

“Oh I think it’s better this way. Blood and alcohol is a very bad combination!”

My audience laughs at my joke and Huskerton backs away, yanking a glass and bottle from the wooden shelves, grumbling under his breath as he did so.

“So I see you’ve just came from by the two ladies!”

Angel licks the icy snack with his long tongue before placing the full thing in his mouth, his eyes watching Husk as he did so.

“Yeah? What’s it to ya?”

“Well frankly i’d like to know what they’re discussing.”

The spider demon looks at me questionably from the corner of his eyes, I hum and settle into a chair.

“Nothin’ too important. Just talks about buying new buildings for more hotels and crap.”

“That _is_ very boring.”

“You’re the one who asked.”

“It seems you’re correct on that... part,” 

My vision moves from Angel over to Charlie, who is now noticeably alone. As a result my speech ran off course, too.  


My smile widens; _**excellent**_. 

“If you’ll excuse me...”

I disappeared into thin air, rushing to go catch up with the young blonde.

_Ptui_. “Here’s ya martini you bastard.”

“Did you just _spit_ in my spicy martini?”

“ _Yeah_ , gotta problem with that?”

“ _I do_. Next time do it in my mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Husk x Angel in there; I love em. Might write a one shot, idk. Depends on how well they’re received here. 
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed this chapter! The feedback is very much appreciated! Stay safe <3


	4. Busy Bees

“Again, sorry for leaving so soon. Another business meeting came up,”

I sighed softly into the phone, I curled my free arm around myself in a pathetic hug.

“It’s fine, Vaggie. I can handle the hotel until you get back, it shouldn’t be hard. I’ll ask Niffty or Angel to help.”

“Niffty already has a lot on her hands with all the new guests and the dirty rooms, you know how she gets when her OCD kicks in.”

I pinch my nose, my eyes shut tightly as I nod dejectedly.

“Yeah you’re right. Angel it is then.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in an hour. _Hopefully_.”

I end the call and began making my way towards the bar, weaving through sinners of all shapes and sizes. Angel sat cross legged languidly drinking his alcohol and Husk was serving other sinners.

“Hey Angel are you busy?”

He turns towards me, his white fur slightly flushed pink as he removed the glass from his lips.

Ah shit, he was drunk.

“What did’ja say sugar tits? I can’t really hear right,”

“I— uh.. How many of those did you drink?”

I pointed at the half empty wine glass in his hand, my face worn of interest and slight disgust.

“A couple..” He finishes the clear beverage with one swift gulp.

“ _Hundred_.”

“And you’re playin’ for all of em’.”

“Aw c’mon _daddy_ ~ cut me some slack... I’ll make it worth ya while.”

Angel pushes up his breasts enticingly, fluttering his mix matched eyes flirtatiously. Husk rolls his eyes and looks at me, grabbing another glass and handing a woman her drink.

“Whadduya need?”

“I uh, w-well the hotel is pretty busy and I just need an extra hand around here—“

“Yeah no kiddin, who do ya think checks everyone into their rooms. This place is startin’ to get overcrowded.”

I look around, sinners left and right were scattering across the lobby. Conversations mixed together into one giant hum of voices... it was almost chaotic. Great for business _but_... chaotic.

“Yeah, I know.. I’m trying really hard to get more buildings. There’s only so much I can do—“

“Excuse me ma’am, I was assigned room 207. But when I went in there I saw two people having sex. What kind of establishment are you running here?”

I looked down at the round man, his suitcase was almost as big as he was.

“I didn’t know that. But I can assure you that I’m not running some.. _whore house_.”

“Daddy _pleaseee_ ,” Angel whined drunkenly in the background, flopping dramatically onto the counter with a hand on his forehead. “Just _one more_... I’ll suck ya dick.”

The man looked at me questionably and I laughed nervously.

“ _Mhm_. I see.”

Before I could respond the sound of static filled my ears.

“Now, what seems to be the problem my good man?”

I turned my head to see Alastor; His arms folded behind his back as he slightly bent over to look at the shorter man.

“Well sir, I went to check into my room and I saw two people having sex. I was questioning Ms. Magne’s living arrangements because this is simply a—“

“ ** _A what_**?”

Alastor’s voice dropped a few octaves as his eyes glowed foully. His smile twisted a bit as he leered over the man more menacingly.

“ _N-nothing_!”

Alastor quickly snaps back into the seemingly innocent position he was in before, his eyes closed and his face beaming a satisfied smile.

“ _Marvelous_! I shall get you assigned a new room, please head to the 3rd floor and I’ll be there to assist you personally.”

The smaller man nodded and scurried off towards the metal doors, tapping the elevator button multiple times all while looking at Alastor in fear. The familiar ding filled the air and the man zipped inside.

As the elevator doors closed, Alastor turned to me with that same cheeky little grin. My stomach did a small flop as he did so. He guided me away from the lobby by hand, to a secluded hall by the janitors closet. The silence was thick, I could hear soft jazz playing from him.

“Ah, nothing like good old fashioned people skills!”

I laughed, following his lead to try to break the almost awkward silence.

“People skills? More like fear.”

With a dark brow quirked, and a sly smile he drawled out quietly, “Is there something wrong with that?”

His face is dangerously close to mine now, his sharp pointing finger poked the underside of my chin. I swallowed thickly, my brain trying to summon words but my mouth whispered half-incoherent words.

“I _uh_.. _ah_.. n-no, of _course_ not I—“

“Spectacular to hear, my dear!”

He creates distance between us as he leaned on his staff. I let out a quick exhale and began twirling one of my blonde locks.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, what happens when you lose this wager?”

“You mean _if_ I lose?”

His smile tightens and his eyes go half lidded, glowing eerily.

“Hm, we’ll see, darling.”

I felt my heart thump in my throat.

“W-well if I lose then... then you can have the satisfaction of knowing you were right.”

He examines his nails with a smug smirk.

“But I’m always right! There’s no fun in that unless—“

Alastor’s eyes move from his nails to linger on my neck, before looking into my wide eyes.

“ _Unless_.. I can claim something else, if you lose.”

My knees felt weak as he neared me once more. His face near mines again, his static faint in my ears.

“And w-what would that be?”

His eyes dip to my neck, at this point he’s staring. Alastor looks me in my eyes, 

“ _ **You**_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write, mostly because this is where the plot kicks off and I didn’t want to overstuff this. Next chapter will be longer and the plot, aside from the budding attraction, will go in full throttle. I am excited to see how this story is received. I’ll try to minimize it to 20 chapters or less. Aside from that, I hope you’ve enjoyed. There’s plenty of Husk x Angel and Alastor x Charlie for everyone! :3 Stay safe! Love youuuu~ See you next chapter :D
> 
> -TheAuthorWhoWrote


	5. My Funny Valentine

“M-Me? Why me? I mean— I could get you money... or- _or_ a nice house or car... I don’t think I’m a good—“

I could see Charlie’s face visibly redden as she babbled randomly. Oh how sweet she looked whenever she was flustered.

I wanted to _devour_ her.

I silently stalked forward, her legs subconsciously backing her away to the decorated wall behind her. My smile stretched as I placed a hand heavily next to her head, scratching some wallpaper away as I did so. Charlie let out the cutest little yelp due to my action. My head leaned forward again, my eyes half lidded and glowing as I spoke to her in a low whisper.

“ _You_. I want _you_ as my prize, darling.”

She looked into my eyes and shook her head, her blonde curls swaying with the movement, exposing her delicate and delicious looking neck.

“I-I don’t understand... Alastor..”

So innocent... _too_ innocent for this place, all the more sweeter she’ll taste.

“Then let me show you,”

Charlie’s soft breath hitches, tickling my face as leaned down towards her, my eyes growing more and more lidded with the anticipated action.

“Charlie, dear you’re shaking.”

She only lets out a quick exhale and a incoherent babble. My free hand cups her cheek, Charlie jerks with the movement. My face grows closer and I could feel her long dark lashes flutter shut.

“Hey Charlie where are you?” A voice called out from down the long hall. No doubt Vaggie’s. I quickly backed away from my prey and winked as I puffed away.

-+-+-+-

I have no idea why I was going to do what I just did. I was going to _kiss_ the _princess_ — a stupid idea, sure; but a _very_ exciting one. I smiled to myself as I weaved myself through the lobby.

“ _Husker_! I have an idea!”

The cat groans and slaps his forehead,

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ I just got rid of the prostitute. What do _you_ want?”

“Aw cheer up my friend! This’ll be grand!”

“Listen, I can’t right now, Al. There’s money to be made and frankly, we aren’t in _any_ position to lose dough right now.” 

My eyebrow quirked in question, out of money? My dear Charlie is out of money? Why didn’t she tell me?.. We are business partners after all—

“Whatever do you mean?”

Husky hands a man his drink and takes the change laying on the bar.

“We’re _broke_ jackass. We need more space, it’s gettin’ overcrowded and therefore no more fuckin’ rooms.” 

I place a hand on my chin in thought. So that’s what Angel told me the girls were babbling on about. She needed more space but couldn’t afford it. My brows furrowed and I smirk at my cat friend who was still occupied with work. I needed to hear what my darling Niffty had to say with this matter.

“Hey you son of a bitch, _that’s my drink_!” A sinner yelled.

Husk gulped down the thick glass of bourbon and flipped him off.

“Listen you cumrag, I need this _way_ more than you! _Back off_!”

-+-+-+-

“ _Niffty_! My one-eyed darling how are you?”

The little one beamed a smile and jumped into a saluting position in front of me.

“ _Ally_!~ I’m good, just cleaning after the new guests. Boy they sure are dirty!”

I smiled down at the energetic smaller demon.

“That’s perplexing to hear, I’m not sure how to respond to that honestly, but besides that, I have a question.”

Niffty continued to dust off couches, tables, and whatever else while I closed my eyes to speak.

“Sure!”

“Did you hear anything from Charlie about running out of money?”

She began sweeping, then dusting, then sweeping again, throwing the contents into the fireplace.

“Uh, sure! She’s been struggling since last month. But her and Vaggie were planning on getting another building, something about the sinners who couldn’t stay here going there. I mean we _did_ lose _a lot_ of money because of the overcrowding problem— but me and Husk have been working double for tips so we could help around here but people here are assholes so it’s hard—“

“ _Alright_ , _alright_ , darling that’s enough.” I say with a small chuckle, my hands gesturing for her to calm down since she tended to ramble.

She blushed and nodded her head,

“Well it seems I’m the only gentleman that hadn’t received this news! How unfortunate.”

A flash of worry crosses her face, as she stopped cleaning.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you before, I thought you knew.”

I nod.

“It’s fine, I think I’ll have to pay a few friends a visit anyway.”

No money? No problem. I have a few.. **_thousand_** favors to cash in. It shouldn’t be hard. And if they needed any convincing—

**_Let the games begin._ **

-+-+-+-

“ _Victor Cardona_! My favorite mob boss, how are you my good man?”

The chubby red horned mafia boss leaned back in his black leather chair. His left ring studded finger signaled his two lackies to leave us be and vacate the room. I simply smiled and waited for him to tap his cigar ash onto the ground.

“Alastor, what brings you here?”

“ _Money_ , of course!” 

The bigger man chuckles, nodding as he leaned forward to relight his cigar, the brown cigarillo filled the small office with its sweet but musky aroma.

“Always to the point, that’s why it’s a pleasure to work with you. How much are we talking?”

I hummed a soft tune and examined the room.

“I think $800,00 should do just nicely!”

There’s a pause, he eyes me and my smile grows.

“ _$800k_.” He states again, it’s more of a rhetorical question.

“I believe I didn’t stutter.”

He throws up his hands. As in to subtly tell me to calm myself.

“Fine. But I’ll be expecting your services, soon. You’ll owe me _big time_ for this.”

I nod, well understandable. I don’t work for Victor, _heavens_ no. He merely works for me— He doesn’t know it. The poor joker thinks he owns a well oiled killing machine. Which is all the more entertaining when I could level this _whole city_ **_if I wanted to_**. Nevertheless; to be more simplified, I kill people for him. It’s a hobby I picked up which was more thrilling than what I’ve been doing. He pays, I kill. Too bad this job grew to be boring as well. 

A tall lackie hands me a large leather duffel bag full of money. I nod with a sinister smirk as I vanished into a red mist. I walked away from the abandoned warehouse with my eyes closed and bag in hand as I hummed _‘My Funny Valentine.’_

It wasn’t long before the whole building Victor was in blew up in a ear shattering explosion causing car alarms to blair and a few scorched lifeless bodies to fall from the red sky with a heavy thud and a wet splat behind me. An occasional liver or spleen raining from the clouds above. My audience, as well as myself laughed as the sun set.   


_**Oh, how I adore being me.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, never change. The plot is starting so bare with me if this seemed a little fast paced. The radio station is coming up so prepare for _a lot _more of sinister Alastor! :) I hope you’ve enjoyed! Thank you for reading :3 See you next chapter!__


	6. Bite Me

_He was going to kiss me._

Alastor was going to _kiss_ me; I think? I-I don’t know this is so confusing! The way he pinned me against the wall, how he held my face.... and his smile...

_His damned smile._

I didn’t have time to loath in my thoughts, though. Vaggie turned the corner, looking at me questionably. Her voice called out to me again.

“Why are you back here? I almost couldn’t find you.”

Right. I was in the back hallways of the hotel. Alastor brought me back here to... to—

“I uh.. I came back here for— for _this_!”

I quickly yanked a dusty broom from the corner, dust blowing in my face as I let out a disgusted airy cough.

“ _Right_.”

With one of my watery eyes open I calmed my coughing fit. She was here for a reason, right. Focus. I laughed nervously and placed the broom back.

“What’s up, Vaggie?”

She smiles.

“Oh, right! I found us a building.”

-+-+-+-

“So what does this new building look like? How many floors? _Ouuu_ is it pink?” At this point I’m bouncing in my seat in excitement.

Soon after a short ride, we arrived. I couldn’t make out the place soo good through the thickly tinted windows, so I almost broke the seatbelt trying to get out.

As me and Vaggie got out of her car we stared up at the building. It wasn’t too far from the hotel.Wasn’t exactly big either, which was discouraging. It was a standard looking radio station, albeit really _really_ worn down. Letters falling off of the roof, crooked antennas, boarded windows, graffiti smeared, jeez it was bad.

“How much did this cost?” I asked looking at the structure fearfully. We were in no financial place to spend unnecessary money right now, I reached out to mom and dad but they never responded back... which is a tell tale sign that I’m on my own.

_Dammit_.

“This was the only property that was in our price range.”

“Price range? Vaggie we don’t exactly _have_ a price range! We can barely afford _free_!”

I sighed into my hands sadly. My hotel and the dream to save my people is doomed.

“What’s the price on this?” I muffled again into my hands dejectedly.

“ _Free?_...”

I peek my left eye out to look at the building again, in all of it’s mossy and washed out glory.

“I can’t believe that _sniveling sleeze_! He told me that this was a great place to do business! We can’t _possibly_ run a hotel here!” She grumbles and balls her fists.

“M-maybe we can work with this! _Yeah_ — picture a sign _here_ and a couple of decorated glass window panes right here..” I kept rambling. Trying desperately to find some redeeming qualities in it. This had to work, it had too. We had no other options.

“Hon, _Hon_...”

I continued to babble, my enthusiasm draining with each new terrible idea.. this was hopeless. We could never keep my hotel afloat like this. My people are doomed.

“ _Charlie_.”

The sound o my name crashed me back to reality. I sank to my knees onto the hard, saturated sidewalk.

“It’s hopeless Vaggie.” I whimpered into my hands, my tears moistening them.

Vaggie kneels next to me, placing her head on mines and begins rubbing my shoulder soothingly. She always did this whenever I stressed, then she’d kiss me.

I highly doubt I’d let it get that far since I broke things off with us. Our relationship was getting in the way of our judgement with business decisions and therefore we didn’t want to make any rash comments because we were afraid of hurting each other’s feelings. It was confusing and very stressful for the both of us. And thankfully she didn’t take it hard. It was more or less mutual. Though it did tend to veer on the border of awkwardness really easily.

“We’ll figure something out. We always do.” She murmured softly into my hair.

“How?” My voice was weak and watery.

“There’s a hotel not too far from here. Only thing is, Mr. Cain is selling it for $500,000.”

I visibly winced at the amount of money. There was no way we could ever make that much. We barely crack $2,000 a month. And that’s _if_ the tenants are feeling thankful.

“That’s too much, Vaggie.. we should just quit while we’re ahead.”

I move to get up, Vaggie’s grip weakening to let me move freely. Her protest dying in her throat as I made my way to the car. I buckled in, a blank look on my face as I rested my cheek on the tinted window.

The car ride was silent, especially after Vaggie tried to talk me into being hopeful again, which failed. I wasn’t budging, how could I?

My dream of helping my people get to Heaven was now ruined. Ruined because I’m a lousy enough daughter that my own parents haven’t reached out to help. A lousy enough hotel owner to where I can barely even earn enough money to keep the lights on.

That thought made me shiver and I scrunched my eyes closed. How am I supposed to break the news to everyone that we could no longer guarantee their redemption?

_“Oh hey everyone! Turns out we’re broke, my parents hate me, and you all may be killed soon! Sorry!”_

I sigh heavily into the glass, my warm breath fogging it around my mouth.

-+-+-+-

By time we pulled up to the hotel, I already made up my mind on how I’ll break the news. It’ll be quick, simple, and to the point.

_“Hey everyone, sorry to say but Happy Hotel can no longer be in business. We can’t support this place financially and sadly I can no longer guarantee you that you can be redeemed.”_

Sounds easy enough.

I get out of the car, opening the doors to the hotel. I was greeted with a lobby witha bunch of construction worker demons. I looked back at Vaggie with a visible face of confusion as we walk briskly towards Husk, who was busy at the bar talking to a guest.

“Husk... what’s going on?”

He grumbles under his breath as the sinner walked away. He quirks an eyebrow and turns in my direction.

“Turns out we’re having renovationsdone here. Something about more rooms.” He gulps down a glass of brown liquid he was nursing.

Renovations? Since when? I didn’t authorize this, and hopefully Vaggie didn’t either. “And where did you hear this?”

The cat demon removes the glass from his lips.

“ _Ah, that’s the stuff._ Uh— from what I bother to remember, Alastor brought the bastards in.”

“Alastor?”

A quick gust of air blows my hair as I could hear his all familiar static.

“Someone called?”

He wore a smug grin as his eyes remained closed. His slender arms formally behind his back.

“Yeah I did, what’s—“

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Vaggie asked in a demanded tone. Nudging me to the side as she confidently walked up to the Radio Demon, chest puffed.

“Well! It seems you were in a bit of a financial pickle and me, being the gentleman that I am, paid for renovations to your oh-so precious pit of pain!”

My eyes widened with wonder.

“You _paid_ for this? With real money?” Vaggie asked.

“Real as it gets in Hell, my dear!”

“Hey um. Charlie?”

Vaggie pulls me aside. Both hands on my shoulders as she looks at me in the eyes.

“Are you not questioning how Alastor got his hands on enough money to pay for renovations?”

She did have a point, but I mean, it’s Alastor. When has he ever _not_ been secretive. This was fine as long as the hotel stays open! This was exciting and I really wanted Vaggie to see that.

“Vaggie, please.. we are in no position to turn down money, no matter how sketchy it is.”

She releases her grip on me with a drawled out sigh, dropping her head.

“Fine. _Fine_. I’m just glad that you’re happy. I’m gonna go check on the building. Don’t make any deals with him.”

She walks off and eyes Alastor venomously with clenched fists. Alastor evilly smirks at her.

“Alastor,”

His head quickly snaps in my direction. His smile losing its dark demeanor quickly.

“Yes, doll?”

I felt my face redden at the name as I remembered how he cornered me in the back of the hotel earlier. How close his face was to mine...

The way he smiled at me.

“H-how did you get.. the.. y’know, the money?”

His smirk grew into a smile as he stalked closer to me, the height difference between us very clear.

“I simply cashed in a favor! But I do have a question for you too,”

I swallowed as he leaned forward a bit to make our eyes be evenly leveled. I silently nodded. Alastor’s eyes started to glow and his smile twisted.

“How come I wasn’t told of this financial situation?”

That’s right. I didn’t tell him. It didn’t seem like it would be that bad when it started out, now three months later and we are broke. And Alastor, my business partner, wasn’t informed on what was happening. Maybe he could’ve helped sooner if I told him instead of assuming.

“I- I honestly didn’t know. I—“

He brings a sharp finger to my lips, effectively silencing me.

“Ah, that’s alright, my dear. All is forgiven. **_For now_**. Have you thought about my proposal?”

“You mean about you _owning_ me?”

“Exactly!”

How was he so... smug about this? About owning me. Like some object.. _I’m no object_. With a confident voice and furrowed brows I state,

“Listen Al, I don’t belong to anyone. Nor will I _ever_.”

He simply chuckles and places a hand on his chest, his eyes closed and his grin still stubbornly smug,

“Oh don’t humor me! I don’t want to _own_ you. I simply want to take you for myself. So that you could never be.. **_anyone else’s_**.”

My eyes widen, my breath shakily leaving my lips. Alastor continued,

“You have the decision. I’m not taking any rights from you, but if you accept, you will be mine and mine only. **My entertainment**.”

His red glowing eyes dip to my neck. His mouth opening slightly to show his sharp teeth.

“I-if I accept. What does it mean for me?”

“I guess we’ll have to find out when we get there, now won’t we?”

He dips his head to my neck quickly, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I feel a sharp prick as he bit lightly on my neck, the pressure of his teeth barely piercing my skin made me softly whimper and my legs to quiver. I felt suddenly light headed. 

He backs away, licking his lips slowly, winking at me with a satisfied smile.   


As soon as he came, Alastor left. A puff of mist left in his place. I rubbed my neck, the place he bit me slightly sore. I grumble as I headed off to find Vaggie.

_That jerk!_

He had _no_ right, that cocky bastard, _no right at all_! Bite me on my neck, wink, and _leave_? Who the hell does he think I am? A cheap whore?Alastor has _no right_ to smile at me like that. To _bite_ me...

I grumble irritably as I made my way down the carpeted halls. I couldn’t stop my face from reddening from a blush, I couldn’t stop a small giddy smile from forming on my lips, no matter how hard I tried.

And honestly, if I could be 100% honest with myself...

_I wasn’t trying that hard...  
_

And that scared me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you _hate _it when Alastor’s smile makes you melt like a stick of butter on Channing Tatum’s abs in Texas during a 112 degree heatwave? It’s annoying, let me tell ya.__
> 
> __I can’t _imagine _how Charlie must be feeling right now, hopefully she didn’t fall right into Al’s trap. *Evil Smirk*____  
> 


	7. Addiction

I wiped my mouth with the cuff of my sleeve as I strolled down the busy hallway. 

Construction wasn’t to be done until the end of the week, but at the rate these sinners are working, it’ll be done maybe sooner than that . I close my eyes and hum to myself a merry little tune, my smile dissolving into a soft one.

Charlie tasted just as I suspected; _sweet_. There was a bit of copper laced in her skin, but not overly strong. It was a tangy and sugary taste that I’ve never really tasted in skin before. Regular skin I sometimes indulged myself with on occasions tasted very bitter. Thankfully I didn’t bite fully on her neck, only nipped it. A small bite, just something to delight myself in her reaction. 

_**There’s completely nothing wrong with a mere taste.** _

Her reaction wasn’t what I was expecting either. I mean, she’s the _princess_ after all and I’ve bitten her neck. I expected her to push me away, _slap_ me... anything but just sit there.

Although, it was pleasant that she did neither of those things. I wish I would’ve bitten harder, to taste her actual blood. I’m sure her already established taste would be stronger, sure of it even. 

Now, I would just have to wait, wait to see if she’d accept my offer..

My offer for her to be **_my prey_**. 

The thought of it all made me salivate. I needed to suppress this urge, not now... but later; after I make sure the hotel is well taken care of. I am a demon of my word, after all. 

-+-+-+-

“And how long will this project take my good fellow?”

The man I appeared next to was visibly startled, even though he was far more muscular and taller than me. He straightens his blue hard hat and clears his throat.

“Well uh, the boys are workin’ extra hard to get the hotel done as soon as possible. Ya see, we plan on stayin’ here to go see the big man upstairs and live the good life.”

“Sounds boring! And it doesn’t answer my question, either!”

“Right! It should be done in a couple of days.” He then barks orders at one worker carrying a mattress and wipes his brow from behind his clear goggles.

“ _Spectacular_! I’ll be off then. But let me remind you. Whatever Miss Magne needs, you fulfill.”

I yank on his sweaty yellow, formerly white collar and bring his face close to mine, my smile bearing my teeth and I allow my static to grow louder, Intimidating him. His pupils dilate in fear and he nods eagerly. I let my death grip go with a satisfied smirk. 

“ _Oh ho ho_! Great! Now go get this hellish hotel finished. Report to Miss Magne if you’re done and I’m not back.”

“Y-yes sir! Right away!”

All of this hotel managing sure did work up an appetite! 

-+-+-+-

“Wait! No! Please I— _aack_!“

The sound of the sinner’s throat being ripped out filled the alley. The heavy thump of her frame falling to the ground filling my ears. Her lithe body convulsing as it tried to suck in a breath. To no avail, of course. 

The freshly empty cavity of her throat gushes blood, her blue eyes rolling to the back of her head. The small body finally goes limp after a few moments of suffering. I smile, her bloodied lump of flesh in my left hand. 

I lick the thick, red substance off of my hand before I sink my teeth into the pale chunk. 

_Bitter_. 

All of them; _bitter_.

I laugh, the sound of it echoing off of the dirty brick walls, I was going insane for the taste. _Her_ taste. 

I killed at least three blondes tonight. Trying to mimic the taste of her flesh. All of them were bitter, the taste of heavy copper. Not carrying the saltiness and sweetness with a hint of iron like Charlie’s. 

I was at this all night. Cornering my prey in the dark alley ways, hearing them beg for mercy... hearing their blood splatter, staining brick and concrete. 

But they all tasted **_BITTER_**! 

Each kill, each time I’d grow more and more mad. My hair being more and more disheveled, my eyes getting wider and wider, my smile growing madly. 

I crouch over the fresh dead body. Blood staining my clothes, hands, and face... _laughing_. I ran my hands through my hair, swallowing the bitter chunk of raw flesh. 

This was _hysterical_.

_Hilarious!_

The joke of a lifetime!

_Except I wasn’t laughing..._

Oh dear God in Heaven—

_**I’m addicted to Charlie’s taste.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will either go _really _well... or _really _horribly.____
> 
> ____Sorry for such a short chapter. I’ve recently gotten myself into a situation regarding my health. And it’s hard for me to do basic human actions such as walk or move without the aid of crutches. It should be a couple of months before I’m fully better, doctors say. Despite that I still want to give you all more content for the story but if I do that, the chapters will be a bit short.. and I apologize for that. I honestly don’t want you guys to wait 2 months before I’m better. You’re too loyal to this book for something like that to happen. So I’m doing my best! <3 _ _ _ _
> 
> ____Despite that, I hope you’ve enjoyed. Though it was short; it does raise a few questions about the future of this pair! I hope you’re still invested..._ _ _ _
> 
> ____Until next time <3_ _ _ _


	8. Back In Business

“Hey _Vaggie_ , how’s the new stuff coming along?~”

I greeted her in a sing song voice. She wore a frown and had her arms crossed, looking at the construction workers drill and hammer pieces of the new floor.

“I don’t like this.”

I sighed over dramatically. Her and her worrying and brooding.

“ _Why not_?”

I sounded like a child whose parents had told them that they couldn’t buy a nice toy. Vaggie tapped her left foot and shook her head. She places a hand on her chin in thought before she began to pace in front of me. I looked at her with intrigue.

“The money. For _this_ ,”

She gestures to a curly haired demon on a ladder, who was enjoying an egg sandwich.

“If Alastor knew we were in financial problems, why didn’t he help us before?”

“Well, I mean, in his defense he didn’t know before—“

“He didn’t know? Charlie he’s our... _business partner_..”

The moth demon says the last part quietly and begrudgingly.

I laugh nervously and twirl my finger through a stray blonde curl. 

“I _kindaaaa_ didn’t.. Tell him? I assumed he knew!”

Vaggie throws her head back with a loud groan of frustration, her hands shaking in the air before grabbing her cream locks, ready to rip them out.

“Well that would’ve been _great_ to know!—“

She stopped yelling when she saw that my wide smile turned into a soft frown. She softly exhales and lets her hair go; and began twiddling with her fingerless gloves.

“Sorry, Hon..”

“ _Mhm_. Alright, spill Vaggie, why are you so worked up over this?”

“ _Because_ ,” She begins to walk over to the burgundy couch that rested in the lobby, which was empty save for the workers that were efficiently getting the respective renovations done. As we sit, she twiddles with her glove again. A habit she did whenever she was doubtful or nervous; Her pink eye cast downward at the carpet.

“I just.. I just don’t know what his deal is.” 

“His deal?”

“Yeah, like— he just _waltzes_ in here and offers to help. But we both know he has some shady shit going on. Still, since then, when he first came here eight months ago, he _did_ help.. _a lot_.. and I don’t know why. Why would he still be here instead of y’know, killing undead souls. Or something.”

“I get what you mean. This is very generous of him to do.. even though he doesn’t need to. It’s nice.”

“But Alastor’s thing isn’t _nice_. He’s not known for being nice, he’s known for murder and destruction.”

“People can change right? That’s the point of all _this_ ,”

I gesture to the large decorated lobby. To the hotel in general.

“To redeem. Even the damnedest of souls.”

She leans back into the plush cushion and I follow suit. Both of our gazes were locked on the large ruby chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling.

“Even he said it though, Charlie. He doesn’t believe in your dream like I do. Like Angel does.. in his own weird way.”

“And that’s okay!” I smile cheerfully, picturing Angel with his own actual angel wings. Picturing Vaggie with her own, even _Alastor_.

“Change is a weird and beautiful thing, Vaggie.

I place my hand on hers with a soft, reassuring smile. Stopping her fumbling. She nods and smiles appreciatively and pats my thigh twice before getting up. She stretches and walks a few paces forward.

“And how right you are, Hon. I just can’t shake the feeling.. that, it’s only a matter of time before Alastor’s trail of murder and destruction leads here. Where it doesn’t belong.”

She then leaves the lobby, the now empty lobby. The faint sound of construction in the background. I stare at the ruby red chandelier above me, an occasional twinkle due to the light. My hand reaches at my neck; my fingers moving along the faint bite marks.

“Yeah.. only a matter of time.”

-+-+-+-

It’s been a week since the construction ended and the Hotel is doing _wonderfully_!

As soon as the news got out by word of mouth that we had added a couple of more floors as well as a public pool, sinners of all shapes and sizes came to see. Much to the dismay of Husk, a whole floor was booked within 2 hours the same day and it didn’t stop there. 

Yesterday, more sinners were lined up down the street, and even a couple of big bulky brutes got into a fist fight about who was in line first, resulting in a crowd gathering around, Angel placing money bets on who’d get knocked out first, and Husk finding the precise moment to gulp down his cheap liquor.

It was a struggle to get them to separated. But with a bit of persuasion from Vaggie’s fist, they calmed down.

Also, it’s been a _week_ since I last saw Alastor.

He never showed back up after he dropped the money off to us, after he nipped my neck. The thought of his teeth made my already rosy cheeks redden. Though, that wasn’t the reason I wanted him here. He is... an _essential_ part of the staff, and breaking those brutes apart would’ve been a cake walk for him.

He’s also a _great_ cook, too! And since last week Angel has been the one to cook for us and he doesn’t take kindly to criticism, even though we constantly complain that our spaghetti and meatballs _shouldn’t_ have hair in it. 

He tells us that we should all be grateful that such a presence, much like himself, is cooking for people like _“us”_.

_Whatever that meant..._

He always drones on about how he shouldn’t be cooking for us.

And honestly; _we couldn’t agree more._

Today was a slow day, sinners were still checking in, though. Not as hype as yesterday was or the day before that. The lobby wasn’t packed but it wasn’t empty either. Some sinners were at Husk’s bar, either checking in or having a drink. Some were lounging on the couch reading magazines or on their phones, some were even watching the tv, that sat decoratively on the wall. I smiled at how lively this place looked and became. All thanks to the infamous Radio Demon... I only wish that I could thank Alastor, personally.

_Not like that_!.. just.. a handshake, or a _hug_ — but that’s if he wants one. Not that I would _want_ one from him, or anything.

I strolled my way to Husk’s bar. He was busy pouring a drink with the same deadpan look as always.

“ _Husk~_ ” I greeted as I plant myself on a stool, beaming a smile at him.

He grabs the money from the sinner with a nod and places it into the register before turning towards me, cleaning a glass.

“What?”

“I was just wondering _if_ — _y’know_... _maybe_...“

I twirled my index finger on the wooden bar top, drawling out my sentence. This action clearly annoyed the cat demon.

“ _What_?” He snapped. 

“ _If_ you could tell me where Alastor is!”

He sighs and places the cup on the cabinet behind him, Husk then grabs a familiar bottle of cheap booze and pops the cap off easy.

“I dunno. He’s been gone a week. Haven’t seen him since he asked me and Angel about ya.”

“H-he asked about _me_?”

I felt flustered again.

“Yeah, somethin’ about what you were talking to broody over there about. As soon as dusty face told em’ he scrammed. I could only assume it was to go get your money.”

He swigs his drink. And I sat there looking like a tomato.

_He was asking about me._

Why was I so... _happy_ to hear that? 

“Thanks, Husk.”

He only grumbles in response.

I’m sure it was for business purposes though, right? It had to be. I move to get up from my seat at the stool, making my mind up to go check his room.

He had to be there, he just had to be.

-+-+-+-

I knocked softly on his door three times. Studying the dark redwood material. The doorknobs were shiny and golden, thanks to Niffty, her sweet soul. His room number was 666. How funny, I never noticed it until now. I always never liked coming up here unless it was absolutely needed. Nothing more, nothing less.

I never even liked being around him. He was always so unsettling. The smiles, the invasion of personal space... His overall _‘shady-as-fuck’_ aura. Over the past two weeks, though.. something had changed. I didn’t mind him touching me, or- or him being near me. I actually... _like?_ his smile. It’s endearing in the most weirdest way possible, and somehow I can never take my eyes off of him. _Hell_ — I can barely think about him now without my face turning apple red!

I felt completely stupid just waiting outside his door like this on the empty hallway of the third floor. I self consciously hugged my right arm. Before quietly knocking again.

A few beats later.. _still no answer_. 

I exhale softly through my nose, letting out a breath I had no idea I was holding, digging through my pockets to retrieve a skull shaped key. It’s to all the doors in the hotel, it’s specially made for the owner. Thanks to dad.

I was never one to barge in on anyone, but I just wanted to at least make sure he was safe... _I— er.._ He is an _employee_ after all. And he’s more than capable of taking care of himself.

He’s the fucking _Radio Demon_ for crying out loud!

As I creaked his door open, I called out his name softly. His room was standard. His bed completely made, his closet having no belongings in it, only stacked newspapers on the ground. His dresser only had a keychain. A seemingly simple silver locket. My curiosity was piqued but I knew better than to touch it.

It’ll probably eat my face off or something.

His room looked relatively untouched, as if he never checked in at all; _odd_. 

I sighed heavily in frustration as I moved to leave out of his room. Locking it back. Once closed, I placed my back on the door, slowly sliding down until my butt made contact with the soft patterned carpet. I held my head in my hands, my blonde curls entangling my fingers.

Why was I so... _worked up_ over this? I never really cared what he did unless he wasn’t hurting anyone..

Why did I feel so... _sad_ by him not being here? So _worried_ for him?

I slowly drawled out another shaky exhale.

“What the hell is happening to me?”

_He’s just a co-worker..._

_Just a business partner..._

That’s what I kept telling myself, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will dwell heavily into the minds of Charlie and Alastor. I have some great material for each chapter and they will be long. So it’s plenty to digest. Also, they will have character arcs in this. I want them to grow in this book as well as document the growing affection these two have for one another. I’m really excited to see where this book will go and I’m glad it’s getting as much love and support as it is now❤️ I thank you all so much.
> 
> Update on my health: I’m doing good! My leg has been numb though, I think it’s either due to the medicine or the injury itself. I’m going to the doctors tomorrow to get it looked at, and see where the problem lies. 
> 
> For those who are new or don’t know what’s going on, basically.. I was at a protest with my older sister, things got a little hectic when some guy threw a rock at a police officer’s shield and they opened fire with rubber bullets. (They’re non lethal but hurts like hell) I unfortunately got hit by one in the leg. It doesn’t hurt as much as it did initially but I’m able to actually move it a little. 
> 
> OTHER THAN THAT HEAVY STUFF: 
> 
> Thank you so much for those who reached out and wished me well! Words can’t describe how happy you’ve all made me, and I can only hope that I can repay that in some way💕😊 The road of recovery is long but it’s also worth it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and showing this book love!❤️ Please, stay safe. :) More chapters on the way!


	9. Voyager

It was winter, 1933. The Great Depression was getting worse by the year, and mother was trying desperately to keep her job at _Phillip’s Jazz Joint_.

It was a lively little place. Always busy during the night time.

Times were hard, and money was scarce. _Shocking_ right? _Oh ho ho_! 

But my mother was a fighter. Never gave up without a fight. And every night, even on her off days, she’ll go up on that stage and perform her little heart out.

See, my mother was a singer. A beautiful one at that, Red curly hair that stopped just below her ear. Freckles scattered across her perfectly pale cheekbones, a wide smile that never seemed to disappear. No matter how dire the circumstances.

The voice of an angel, too!

Amiyah Woods was her name. My father never was around to help much, mother always told me he was out working in the mine fields of Nevada. Even when I was seven, I knew Nevada was a long way from New Orleans. _She never fooled me once_! But like the gullible child I was, believed her because I loved her.

“Alastor, dear! Mommy’s heading out for the joint, lock the doors. I will be back in a jiffy!”

She pecked my 7 year old forehead. I was a skinny boy. More prone to getting sick than most. Red curly hair and freckles scattering my pale face, my thin rimmed glasses shifting to the edge of my nose uncomfortably. I frowned while pulling them up correctly.

The funny thing about my childhood is, _I almost never smiled_... never had a reason to.

She was dressed in her normal flapper attire. Her lips black as night, complementing her deep blue dress and hat, smirking as she pats my head.

“Can I just come with you this time?”

Her delicate hand reached under my chin, tilting my head upwards.

“No my little star, not tonight. You have to watch the house when I’m gone.”

I mumbled under my breath, I always hated being home alone. We stayed in the bayou, not deep, but not close to the city either. It was scary for my little brain to handle; especially at night.

“ _Fine_.”

Mother notices my gloomy reaction and starts to poke at my stomach playfully with her fingers and I began to laugh hysterically. Satisfied with my reaction, she crouches and pulls me into a warm hug, whispering a soft “I love you” into my hair. I inhaled her scent,

_Mother always did smell like peaches.._

-+-+-+-

“ _Al_! Where the hell have ya been? Charlie’s been looking all over for ya!”

_Ah yes_ , the spider demon! My smile widens a bit, forcefully. I was a tad irritated that I was in such deep thought about my human life, that I had no idea I was strolling towards the front entrance of the hotel.

I was meaning to avoid this.

I was meaning to avoid _Charlie_.

Somehow though, I found myself here.

I couldn’t dare test myself to be near her more than what was needed. I didn’t know if I’d react on my desires or my common senses.

I don’t normally crave for flesh, it’s a delicacy that a demon such as myself has been _far_ too busy to enjoy. But... tasting Charlie’s skin playfully, had resulted in a habit that I had thought long been dead, to awaken.

Being a cannibal has never felt right to me. I guess it was always the exhilarating thrill of biting into the fresh flesh of my victims that made me develop such a horrid habit.

**_And enjoying it._ **

I wished to stop, but I knew I wouldn’t stop until I properly taste _Charlie_ , properly taste **_my prey_**...

Sadly, she wasn’t mine yet. So I have no intention of harming her in any way until she gives me her green light.

Until then; Princess Charlie Magne is _**off limits**_. 

“ _Angel_! How have you been, my arachnid amigo?”

“Eh. Helpin’ rosie cheeks up there try to find a way to promote the hotel. I’m givin her some great tips but you know what she does? She says _no_! I mean— who says no to the dark web? It’s the fuckin’ _dark web_!”

“Hm, sounds interesting! Tell me more about this, _black_ _web_.”

” _Dark_ web.”

”Tomato, _Tomato_!”

-+-+-+-

Me and Angel approached Charlie’s wooden office doors. A thick, blurry glass with her name printed in bold letters on it was visible. Angel was still talking about this ‘ _website_ ’ where you can buy and sell illegal things. Such as drugs or body parts. 

My ears acutely picked up on her muffled voice from behind the thick door, talking on her portable Telegraph it seemed. I knocked politely twice on the oak.

Her speech pattern slows, she stutters and continues the conversation. Angel stops his yammering about that annoying, yet interesting Dark Web rant to groan with annoyance.

“Yo! _Sugar tits_! Stop with the booty call, I found Al!”

Charlie’s conversation stops again. Her blonde blur of hair from behind the thick clear glass shuffles and almost skips towards the door. In one big gust it swings open, and Charlie stood there.. out of breath, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her blonde curls were frayed about from her quick movements.

“ _Alastor_!”

My smile softens and my gaze falls half lidded. 

“My dear.”

My heart does this funny little thing when she pulls a stray curl behind her ear. Looking up at me with those big black eyes with that perfect tint of yellow of her sclera. 

“I-I was just about to go look for you.. _again_. For the fifth time this week.”

I laugh, my hands folded behind my back. I noticed how the red wallpaper brought out her cheeks.

I noted that Angel had long left from my side not too long ago, just leaving us two alone.

“Well, darling. I made sure I couldn’t be found.”

“I-is it because of the bite?”

I freeze. My smile stuck in place and static filled the air around us. _Of course_ it was because of the bite! Not _completely_ , though. I still didn’t feel I should be around her, alone like this— with her looking... **_so delicious_**.

I also took note that her neck was exposed again, the same side where I nipped her. I fought the urge to lick my lips.

“Not completely.” I settled on. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. 

She sighs in relief at my answer.

“Good. Because I have some great news for you!”

My eyebrows quirk with interest, and my smile grows.

“You have my attention~”

She starts to visibly bubble up with excitement, both her hands covering her mouth and her smile grows larger than mine, her feet jogging in place quickly.

“I found a place for you to broadcast your own show!”

My smile widened in surprise and my eyebrows raise. How _delightful_ the princess would do such a thing for me, especially when I’ve been nothing but a burden lately.

_Confusing yet, interesting_.

“ _Excellent_! That’s the best news I’ve heard since JFK was assassinated!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And BOOM! A little peek into the backstory of Alastor Woods A.K.A Alastor the Radio Demon.
> 
> As well as some surprising self control coming from him. He hasn’t uttered a single flirtatious remark.😏
> 
> For his backstory, I had to do some research for his last name as well as his mother’s full name. I’m not 100% sure if this is cannon, but even if it’s fan made, what the hell? Throw it in there! mi casa es tu casa!
> 
> I’m especially excited to write more of Alastor’s mom, she’s very fun and sweet to write. I also can’t wait to write more stuff pertaining to the 30’s. And how Alastor got to where he is now.. I want to draw parallels to his current and past self. All the way to his eventual death and damnation to hell. 
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed! Stay safe😁💕
> 
> Health Update: My leg is good but it is killing me so this will probably be my last chapter in a few weeks. I don’t want to push myself. 
> 
> I am glad I did get to publish 3 more chapters though. 
> 
> Final thing, thank you all who’ve reached out to me via Ao3 or Instagram to check on me. It means so much to just talk and laugh with you! And I’m grateful you’ve all traced out to check on me. Until next time.. ❤️


	10. On The Air

_My own radio show..._

Why, I haven’t felt this giddy since when I first started my own talk show back when I was alive!

The feeling of anxiety and nervousness didn’t course through my every fiber, though. This time, this time I merely felt... _happy_.

Happy isn’t a word I’d normally use, unless I was disemboweling a poor sinner, or hearing banished souls beg for mercy by my hand. It felt odd that I felt this feeling without having a bloody heart in my hand.

It most definitely felt odd that I was feeling this feeling while walking next to the giddy princess herself. We were walking down the street, she was explaining to me what the radio station looked like, and how it needed to be tidied up.

I never minded messes, though! As a gentleman I’ve learned that I should never judge a person by how they appear, but how they carry themselves! That’s how mother raised me, so come Hell or high water (literally) I’ll abide by her wishes, even in death. For example, choosing to help Ms. Magne with her rather cute puppy project of that disparity she calls a hotel. 

Though it _was_ and _still continues_ to be for my own self interest.

The way Charlie talked, could sway even the most _devout_ of atheists to see God in a new light. She talked with her hands a lot. Quite distracting when in some conversations, that’s why I did it.

To make whoever I was conversing with, nervous. To keep my sense of power with every situation.

I kept finding my gaze traveling towards Charlie. Her smile, her black lips, the way she’d slightly blush when she looked me into my eyes every so often. No, I didn’t try to hide the fact that I was staring. I _liked_ making her nervous. Her reactions were always a delight to experience!

She looks me into my eyes again. Her speech stutters and I could see her already rosy cheeks redden.

Oh how adorable this young girl was! _Absolutely adorable_!

I hum a quiet tune, making sure to keep listening to Charlie, but also distracting myself from my hands wandering. I may end up _touching_ her. May end up _biting_ her.

_Not yet_.

I fold my hands securely behind my back for safe measures. My shadow rolls his eyes and began to playfully stalk behind her on the concrete sidewalk, making bunny ears over her silhouettes head.

My attention was suddenly crashed to reality as Charlie came to an abrupt stop. Her smile wide, gesturing to a decent sized, washed out, almost pale building.

“Sorry, it’s the only thing that was affordable. And while your money did help.. _a lot_ , me and Vaggie agreed to save it up for a rainy day. When we earn more money, though. I’d be sure to buy you a bigger and better studio! I promise.”

Her hands were fumbling cutely with a stray blonde curl, her eyes cast downwards. I could tell her face was turning red just from the tips of her rarely exposed ear.

Without thinking I tilted her chin up to meet my half lidded gaze, my smile softening to seem less intimidating to her.

“Thank you, Charlie.”

I felt her swallow thickly, my index finger moving with her recent action. Her face began to darken in red.

“I- _I_..”

My crowd began cheering its co-signing _‘ooh’s and ahh’s’_.

It was only then when my eyes widened and I quickly realized how close I was to her. In an instant I was at the safe distance of four feet away from her. My eyes were still wide and I smiled stiffly.

I didn’t mean to touch her! _Why did I touch her_? It happened so fast that I didn’t even think before reacting. My body just... _touched_ hers on its own.

I had no control over this situation and **_I hated it_**.

I chuckle to myself. At this rate, I wasn’t going last a week before I’m sinking my teeth into her bittersweet flesh.

I wince to myself as I realized that _that_ thought didn’t seem bad to me. It would go against _everything_ I stood for if I just did whatever I wanted to do.

I’ve acquired this much power not by doing whatever I wanted... but because of principles that I _bended_ to my will, by _manipulating_. Not my doing things recklessly, that showed weakness.

**_I’m not weak_**.

I plan everything out before I act. I was never fond of playing it by ear. I wanted to be three steps ahead, wanted to be ahead of the curve. Be the smartest gentleman in the room.

Then... why whenever I was around Charlotte, I _wasn’t_ in control? I feign like I am. I’m _not_. She makes me..

_**Weak**_.

**_And I hated that_**.

“You’re welcome.” She finally responds quietly.

I keep my eyes on the building. Scanning it, seeing what needed to be done.

“Wanna take a look inside?”

I smile, bearing my teeth.

“Do I ever!”

-+-+-+-

The inside wasn’t shabby at all!

There was just dusty old radio machines, cobwebs, rats, and moss growing inside.

_It was perfect_!

“ _Wow_. I thought it looked bad on the outside.” Charlie then picks up a decomposed rat skeleton, her face twisting in disgust.

“This is absolutely _beautiful_!”

I outreached both my hands in the air, taking in a deep breath with a huge grin plastered on my face. Charlie looks at me questionably. 

“ ** _Let there be light_**.” I say, darkly.

I snap my fingers, the power of the dark room immediately lighting up.

I glance to the large electronic cabinets and snap my fingers again, fixing them.

They buzz to life and LED lights of colors of blue, green, red, and yellow blinking accordingly. I then move my attention from the shiny grey electronic columns and summon my dark tentacles, strangling a scurrying rat and dragging it into a portal. 

I began humming _Trombone Cholly,_ before summoning my staff to play the actual smooth tune of Bessie Smith’s buttery voice.

I began to snap my fingers to the beat, all while cleaning. The trumpets complementing her every syllable with _gusto_! Oh how I missed New Orleans!

Before I knew it, the room looked spic and span! New red paint coated the walls, the device doohickeys were buzzing, the large window in front of the desk was clean and translucent!

_Oh ho ho_! We are back in business _baby_!

I hear Charlie gawk at my handy work.

“Alastor, that was _amazing_!” Her eyes sparkle with glee and wonder.

I then smiled smugly. I did do an amazing job. I then summon a chair to appear behind me, before sitting down.

The spread that was in front of me was as a standard 1930’s state of the art Hamilton’s radio tape recorder. A simple little device that recorded my broadcasts, the satellite did all of the work networking it out throughout New Orleans, though. Networking was hard back then, I doubt it’ll be much trouble this time around.

Charlie didn’t say much, but I felt her eyes watching me. The velvety sound of Duke Ellington’s _Old Man Blues_ playing in the background, I then turned to her with the swift swivel of my chair.

“Any requests?”

She nods and hands me a piece of paper.

“This is your station, Al. All I ask of you is to advertise the Happy Hotel every broadcast. Katie Killjoy isn’t... _fond_ of me. So I don’t see myself going back on there anytime soon.”

She rubs her head nervously as she explains her proposal. I smile and nod, this young lady has found me a place to feel at home. A place that feels familiar, even in Hell— the least I could do for her right now is simply promote her silly little dream. I’m in a charitable mood, this could possibly play into my _much_ bigger plan— 

_Why not_?

I crumble up the paper she gave me. Tossing it behind me as my shadow caught it and discarded it.

“Wha— _what was that for_?”

“I’ll do it.”

“You— you will?”

“Of course, my dear! I don’t need some silly little paper to read off of, I’ll have your sinners running into those doors like the stock market crashed all over again! _Ha ha ha_! _So many homeless people_.”

She beams a smile at me, I take her left hand and press a chaste kiss onto it.

“Let me handle this, _my dear~_. I can assure you I have everything under control.”

My eyes glow when she looks into them. Charlie’s face flusters again, I release her hand and she begins to back out of the room without looking behind her.

“I-l _uh_. Vaggie needs... Chicken. And Peanut Butter—“

She bumps into the doorframe and lets out a cute little _‘eep!’_ sound.

“ _Okayseeya_!” She says quickly and bolts out of sight.

I chuckle to myself as I rub my hands across the polished wooden table. I flick a switch on the device in front me, a red LED light turns on. The black tape wheel begins rolling, letting out a few juttering noises before smoothly turning clockwise. 

I summon my microphone, he looks as excited as I am. I flick another switch. The familiar words beaming in bold red letters:

_‘ON AIR’_

I’m _happy_ , _excited_... _**entertained**_. 

My smile grows, and my eyes glow. 

_Let’s get this show started_! 

“ _Helloooo Sinners_! Welcome to the _**Dandy Demon**_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to write a long A/N 😞  
> It’s 7:23 AM. I’m tired asl, This will be my last chapter, for like.. a week, foreal this time. I just wanted to get to chapter 10. Just for Alastor to say that last line...
> 
> Totally worth it.


	11. Meet the Magnes (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Guess Who’s Back?~_
> 
> __First off, this chapter and every chapter from now on will be Beta’d by my good friend, the very much talented, December_Ghost. You’re a doll :)_ _
> 
> __And secondly, this chapter is short. Mostly for the sake of me needing to post something to keep this story in everyone’s minds._ _
> 
> __Onwards with Chapter 11._ _

My parents want me to come visit.

That should be a good thing… right? They haven’t reached out in a while— not since dad gave me this hotel. He never seemed too keen on me redeeming souls. Of course, he loves feeling in control— but never seems to want to do the work that comes with it. 

His neglect of the people of Hell caused the extermination rates to skyrocket. Meaning that thousands of more souls were being damned and killed, without any true chance of redemption. That never sat right with me, and after a huge argument about the ruling of Hell we didn’t speak much.

So it would come to nobody’s surprise when I got a text from dad asking to stay the weekend at the palace, and he had some things to discuss... I’d be upset. 

My phone sat on the top of the bar, the bright screen almost mocking me as I stared at the text. 

_ ‘Dinner at the palace? I ordered the finest calamari from Dante’s fourth circle. I’d like to discuss some things with you.’ _

He knew I loved calamari. 

I groan irritably and take the finishing swig of my coffee. I slammed the glass onto the counter and ordered another from Husk. He lifts an eyebrow questionably but silently makes another batch.

I could feel Vaggie’s eyes on me.

“Alright, spill. What’s wrong?” Concern was laced in her voice. I blow a raspberry and slide her my phone. Vaggie looks at the screen, reading the text silently. 

“I see. You still think they’re upset with you?”

I shrug my shoulders sadly and play with my hair. “I dunno, this sounds like an apology.”

Vaggie looks at the screen again.

“This is good! You know how your dad is, he’s  _ very _ egotistical. He doesn’t apologize first. You should take this as a sign and be the bigger person.”

“ _I_ _don’t_ _wanna_ _be the bigger person!_ ” I whine. I cross my arms and stick my bottom lip out in a pout like a child who isn’t getting their way. 

Husk slides me another frappe. Vaggie plucks it out of my hand before I could sip it through the straw. She shakes her head and holds her hand out to give me my phone back. 

“Text him back.”

“ _But_ —“

“Charlie…”

We meet each other’s gazes in a heated stare-off. After a few moments I give in, snatching my phone I look at the screen again. 

My shaky thumbs type a simple response.

_ ‘Alright.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. While this chapter is short, it helps me get my mind back onto the Dandy Demon. As some of you may know I took a supposedly short break from this book recovering from my injuries. While recovering, I lost my will to write, which was the main thing I was afraid of... and after struggling and struggling to even _start _on this chapter, I gave up. But after taking the great advice from my beta, as well as my friend Kami_Inu, to start off writing one shots to get back into the writing mood, I managed to post a few individual stories. That really helped me get on this horse again and I can’t thank them enough. With all of that aside, I’m going to start back posting almost regularly (or try to) before my first college semester starts. This should be fun and I can’t wait until I can get the new chapters to you all!__
> 
> __I hope you haven’t forgotten about me... thank you so much for reading :)_ _
> 
> __Until next time._ _
> 
> __—TheAuthorWhoWrote_ _


	12. Seen Dangers Unknown Outcomes

The sound of Benny Goodman filled the small radio station with its upbeat rhythmic jazzy tunes. My eyes were closed, humming along to the tune, nodding my head along with waving my crossed feet.

It's as if yesterday I was watching live performances of this song, even though it was released in 1936. I feel a sense of familiarity when I hear the sounds of the yester-years. I find myself somewhat baffled at how fast time flies. One moment a picture show, or as they call it now, _television_ was the most innovative thing to ever exist; now there's things called cell phones that can mimic the capabilities of televisions so effortlessly. It could be used for _so_ much more as well. Things such as; contacting each other, taking pictures, surfing the internet, and the most _diabolical_ thing... listening to music. 

The thought of all of this new technology disgusts me as much as it confuses me. Why wouldn't people nowadays want to sit down in front of a good old-fashioned record player to listen to their tunes? Why would you _not_ want to sit at home, watching great gems such as the _Wizard of Oz_ , or _City Lights_? It’s almost hilarious how many people fall victim and end up in Hell because of those damned phones. They’re always so _scared_ , crying that they didn’t deserve to die, so laughably innocent. So laughably ** _helpless_**.

With the thought of innocence, my mind drifts to Charlie. She seemed too good for this hellish existence we’re doomed to. I never expected to find so much good in someone that was born in Hell. This was all she knew, from what I understand. I don't think she's ever experienced the dreadful chore of humanity. I personally think that's a blessing in itself, she missed out on a lot of bad. Humanity is just as evil up there as demons could be down here…

_**My mere existence is proof of that.** _

The song dies down, my eyes open. I lean upright in my chair, taking the needle off of the black disk, turning off the vintage wooden record player. I swipe my microphone off of my desk, bringing it up to my lips, twirling the thick cord.

“And that, my dear listeners, was _‘Stompin’ at the Savoy’_ by the legendary Benny Goodman! If you have any requests, please do refrain until tomorrow. Thank you for tuning into the first ever _Dandy Demon_ radio hour! Here on 66.6 FM, existing to add a little entertainment to your miserable tormented afterlives!”

I chuckle deeply, looking at the _“ON AIR”_ light above me. 

“ _Oh,_ and before you go, has anybody you’ve grown to care about in this Hell-scape recently been exterminated by those overly-righteous angelic minions? Are you afraid of being mercilessly slaughtered for no reason at all, just because demons can't seem to keep their dick in their pants? Then, visit the _Happy Hotel!_ It’s designed to help you redeem your soul, giving you a better chance to not die a horrible death… again. I personally don't care what happens to you! But your princess is trying her damndest to make sure you have a fair shot. So go there if you're interested- or I will make sure angels'll be the last of your worries. _ **Stay Tuned.~**_ ”

-+-+-+-

I strolled into the hotel lobby, looking over to the bar, seeing none other than Husk himself sipping on his abundantly supplied cheap liquor. 

" _Husker_! My fellow feline, how have you been?"

He looks at me, rolls his eyes, and focuses back onto his dark green bottle. 

"Thanks to you I've been busy checking newbies in since 3." He takes a swig, obvious fatigue showing under his eyes.

"You're welcome!”

He leers at me and I beam a wry smile at him. I tap the counter twice,

“Take the day off, my friend.”

Husk downs the last of his bottle and grabs another from the shelf behind him. The cat demon nods his head in appreciation towards me before heading off no doubtibly to play poker. I summon a random slender demon to take his place before moving to find Charlie, I haven't seen her much since my two week absence and I wouldn't say I… _miss_ her, It’ll be safe to say I miss our little _jests_. Nothing more. 

But of course that’ll be lying, and **_I don’t lie_**. 

-+-+-+-

I fix my bow, humming merrily to myself as I approach Charlie’s room door. I close my eyes, inhaling whilst reaching my hand up to knock. 

Needless to say I was surprised to feel a swift breeze, and opened my eyes to see Charlie staring up at me, with glassy eyes. My wide smile fell a bit, immediately lowering my hand to my side.

“What seems to be the matter my dear?”

Charlie, bless her soul, still seemed stunned. She wiped her eyes, chuckling bashfully.

“Sorry Al, I- I didn't know you were back,”

I chuckle to myself, steeping back enough to let her walk into the hallway. My eyes quickly peek into her room. Seeing the shape of a small red suitcase resting on her covers before her door closed all the way. Charlie hugged her right arm before walking down the hall. 

“Where to?” I ask, I must've missed a lot. Where is she going? Why was she crying? I exhale softly, deciding that all will be revealed with time. As for now, the focus is Charlotte. 

“Vaggie’s room. I need to talk to her about the trip to my parents’ place for the weekend.”

My eyebrows raise in interest.

“The palace?”

She chuckles, her cheeks seemed to have reddened a bit.

“Yeah. It's not a big deal… except-”

A beat of silence hangs in the air, Charlie chews on her bottom lip. 

“ _Except_?”

She looks up at me and exhales shakily. I smile reassuringly, my arms folded securely behind my back. I don't want to risk overstepping myself. That was the reason for me being gone two weeks- to protect her from me not being in control. 

“ _Except_ , my dad wants me to stay the weekend.”

“From your tone I'm guessing that's a bad thing.”

She stops walking, moving a stray curl from her eye, exhaling heavily.

“He never reached out since giving me this hotel... him _or_ mom. I’m just confused as to why _now_?”

She's stressed. It’s obvious, and I know the perfect solution to help with stress. I smile softly and grab her arm gently.

“If you will, my dear… follow me to the kitchen?”

-+-+-+-

The kitchen was as extravagant as any hotel's kitchen could be. Tile floors, red wallpaper, a white marble island that covered the middle, pots and pans hanging on racks over said island, a large and quite beautiful stove, it was a Chef’s dream that's for sure. And as for me, Oh ho! I’m no Auguste Escoffier, but thanks to my mother I can whip up something fierce.

I led Charlie into the kitchen, she didn't say much and honestly I didn't blame her. This sort of problem, I can't fix with my wits of sorts. This was personal- and honestly I’m not personal. So, the only way I know how to connect with others is through cooking. One of the rare few things I've cherished even until the afterlife. 

Charlie takes a seat at a black stool at the island. She lowers her head into her hands, I smile at her and summon a pristine white apron. I tie it around my waist and pull my hair back into a ponytail, and lean onto the pristine shiny counter with my chin resting on my hand. 

“Any suggestions, my dear?”

Charlie smiles with a small laugh, taking her head from her resting place. 

“Um.. a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I haven't had one since I was a child.”

“That's a pretty long time, Charlie-dear,”

She laughs and plays with her fingers.

“Yeah, well my parents rarely ever…”

She trails off, and a heavy silence hangs in the air. I sigh to myself and ask God and all of his cursed angels for strength, because I reached for her hands. I grabbed them both with my sizably larger left hand. She notably jumps at my action, and I feel her peek up at me from behind a thin curtain of her blonde locks. 

I feel my other hand reach over to move her hair from her face, cupping her cheek in the process. _A foolish move that I had no control over._.. _A foolish move that I had no intentions of stopping_. Finally, I see her face clearly. She’s pepper red from blushing, looking as beautiful and innocent. She’s dangerous. 

“How about, I make you some good ol’ fashioned beignets? You can even help to get your mind off of things!”

Charlie only smiled nodded, I could swear I almost felt her lean into my touch. My smile stiffens, and I quickly withdraw myself from her. Clearing my throat, I reach up for a cast iron pan and awkwardly hold it up to my face and turn rigidly towards the stove away from the gaze of the blonde demon. 

“Anything you need me to do?”

“Oh, well can you bring me a couple of bowls? As well as a large wooden spoon?”

She nods, and moves like a blonde blur towards the cabinets. I occupy myself as well, retrieving a bag of sugar, and a pouch of raw yeast. 

After completing my hunt for the starting ingredients, I turn back towards the island. Charlie’s already waiting there rocking back and forth on her heels with a peppy smile. I smile down at her for a moment as I spread the ingredients onto the marble platform. 

“ _Now_ , the proper fluffy and delicate beignets take up to ½ cups of water. _Warm_ water mind you,” I scoop the metallic bowl into my arms, making my way towards the sink swiftly. Charlie keeps up with my pace. I place the bowl under the faucet, turning the knob and letting the water run inside for a few seconds. 

Before I could move towards the oven to let the water simmer, Charlie grabs the bowl from my hands with a sly smile and heats the bowl by producing a small fire from her fingers. My smile widens,

“Beautifully done! Can you grab me two large eggs?”

The young blonde nods and skips towards the fridge, I hum to myself as I set the water bowl down. Charlie arrives with the two eggs, I then grab the sugar. 

“We mix all of these together. It'll serve as a nice base for our dough.”

The princess nods silently, absorbing everything I'm saying like a sponge. I get to work; adding ⅔ cups of granulated sugar and 2 ¼ cups of active yeast into the bowl. I whisk the mixture until it turns foamy, setting it to the side. 

“How long have you been cooking for?” Charlie’s voice breaks me out of my trance.

I move to grab another large bowl from behind me, setting it on the island and grabbing an egg. 

“Since I was thirteen. I spent most of my childhood working, can you believe it?”

I crack the egg expertly, discarding the shell next to the empty cup of what was sugar. I grab the other egg, 

“I was raised in the Great Depression, and you know- child labor laws weren't a thing then. So I took it upon myself to earn some money for the house.”

“Al, I'm so sorry… It must've been hard...”

“ _Nonsense_! _Ha ha_! Some of the best years of my pathetic life!” 

The young demon raises her eyebrows questionably. 

“But the Great Depression was bad. I’m sure it would've been twice as hard living during those times. Especially for your parents-”

“- _Parent_.” 

A beat of silence.

“Parent?” She asks.

“Parent. Never knew my father! Just me and my mother, struggling futilely for survival. Hilarious, really.” 

After the two eggs were in the bowl, I move to fetch a cup of milk. Charlie didn't say anything, but I continued my story regardless.

“ _But_ , before you oh so rudely interrupted my _beautiful_ auto-biography, I got a job as a Chef’s Apprentice,”

Charlie shifts in an upright sitting position as I return with the milk, pouring it into the bowl with the eggs. 

“His name was Jake Mackenzy, a pure blooded louisianian. He taught me everything about the kitchen- pass that to me will you doll?” I motion for the vanilla abstract next to her arm. “-Thank you. Ah.. where was I? _Oh_! Yes, he taught me virtually everything about the kitchen!”

I mix the eggs, vanilla abstract, along with the milk. 

“Charlie, will you be a dear and pour the bread flower in while I stir?”

She nods and moves from her seat opposite of me, grabbing the pre-prepared flour on her way towards me and pouring the flour in slowly. My eyes move from the bowl to Charlie. Her hair was tied into an adorable ponytail, eyes focused on the task at hand. Her ruby tongue stuck out in concentration, her red sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows. My eyes dip to her exposed neck, revealing the faint bite marks that I put there. The reason I lost control, the reason I'm obsessed with her taste, the reason I threw myself into exile in the name of self-rehabilitation.

I freeze; and due to my lack of concentration I fumble the bowl slightly, splashing us both with just a bit of it. Charlie lets out a squeak and laughs, and I’m too stunned to summon words. She places the half empty bowl of flour on the island, examining the mess on the counter. 

“We’ll clean this later,” Her eyes look up at me and she notices that we both have some on ourselves, I still say nothing.

“Al- you have a bit of..” She reaches up towards my face, I act before I could think; stopping her hand from touching me. My smile grows taut, my eyes wide as I look down at her. 

_Oh dear Charlie, you don't realize what I am- how dangerous I am to you. Best leave now, Doll… **don't poke the bear**_. 

“ _Don't_.” I manage to mutter, loosening my grip on her small wrist. 

Still, she doesn't budge. She doesn't cower, she doesn't back off- she moves closer… her voice like a deadly whisper.

“ _What if I want to?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cheese and Crackers Bat-Man! Things just got a whole lot more complicated! 
> 
> A/N: College is horrible. 
> 
> I feel like that sums up where i’ve been and why it took so damn long to get this out. Still, I should thank you all for still supporting this book! This book has been getting a ton of love, and I'm just speechless at this point. I can't promise i'll be uploading daily or even weekly, I thought it'll be easier, but with a mixture of in person classes as well as online classes- it's been difficult to squeeze in time to write chapters. I'm not giving up though! I'm determined to put out more chapters, and finish this book. Again, thank you for supporting this; old or new. I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter! I love you all, and stay safe!
> 
> Until next time <3 
> 
> -TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
